short lil smutty fun
by ISISASTARTE
Summary: i will load short smut stories here :)
1. lessons sheamus&natalya

I was in my hotel room and Sheamus was just across the hall, it was pretty late and I was horny as fuck so I started fingering and moaning ,closing my eyes thoughts of the tall irish man across the hal from me making me wet. Little did I know Sheamus was walking by my door when I moaned and it was just loud enough to catch his attention. He stopped and put his ear to the door curious. i started fingering a bit faster and was panting lightly as I moaned again, this time more audible and Sheamus was sure he knew exactly what I was doing and smirked to himself. "shes being a bit to loud… let me change that…" he opened the door and walked in making me squeak with embarrassment. "n-Sheamus! What the hell?!" I screamed at him as he walked to my dresser. I had a pair of panties on the top and he grabbed them sighing like he was annoyed as he walked over to me grinning. "you are way to loud… someone needs to teach you a lesson about being discreet" after he said that he pulled the blanket I had pulled over myself away and straddled me. He was still in his cloths. He leaned over my shocked and embarrassed form and gagged me with the panties he had in his hand. I protested lightly but let him and he pinned my hands above my head grinning like a Cheshire cat. "ah that's better… nice and quiet…" he whispers against my lips smirking as he slips his pants and boxers off with his free hand. I blushed seeing how hard he had become, and so quickly to. I bit into the makeshift gag as he slammed into me making me scream into the panties in my mouth as he tightens his grip on my hands. "nuh uh… shhh … there is people still up natalya,and you don't want them talking now do ya? "he warns me with that mischevious grin as he moves fast and hard, pounding into me relentlessly as I moaned softer trying to obey his "be quiet" order as my body arched into his. He smiled as he pounded into me and he angled himself so he would hit my g-spot every time and this made my eyes roll back into my head. I was drooling around the panties and was close already. I thrashed my head from side to side moaning in ecstasy and when I came I moaned his name through the gag and arched my back off the bed, I curled my toes and panted. He came shortly after me, i trimbled as he shot into me moaning softly and then pulled out. Sheamus let my hands go and ungagged me. I was still a panting mess when he kissed my cheek smiling. "theres your lesson… be more discreet next time" after that he walked out and shut the door behind him, still with my panties in his hand.


	2. lover's pain roman&seth

Seth stared down at his exposed arm. Cuts and scars covered almost every last bit of skin; Cuts intersected, Ran horizontally parallel and some even ran vertical down his arm. He sighed, And glanced and the two blades he had in front of him. He gently grabbed one and played with it a bit in his hand, Feeling the cool metal against his skin and being careful not to prick his fingers. After one last look at the edge of the blade, He slowly brought it down unto his wrist. He breathed in, making a two millimeter deep incision. It was perfect to him, Not too deep, Not too shallow. He made another, And Another. Int he time span of 10 minutes, He have had about five long cuts ranging from one millimeter to three millimeters. He felt so much better., Watching the blood drip down and pooled in the sink. He sighed, then froze in fear as he heard a knock at the door. _"Seth! You in there?! Are you okay?"_ It was his roommate, roman. He admittedly had some feelings for the other male.. But was terrified of ever saying anything. The door knob twisting made him completely stop thinking. _"Shit!"_ He breathed out, grabbing the nearest towel and covering his arm just as roman entered the bathroom. _"There you are.. Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine."_ Seth murmured in reply, Looking down. roman surveyed the situation, and his eyes grew wide as he stared at the blood and razorblades in the sink. _"Seth... "_ roman whispered his name, Then rushed over to him, Hugging him close. _"I'm so sorry I never noticed this sooner.. I should have helped as soon as I noticed something wrong.. I'm so sorry.."_ He looked into Seth's eyes as his own welled with tears. _"roman., It's fine. Really. I don't need anyone. I feel perfect doing this."_ Seth said, Trying to comfort him awkwardly.

_"No!, It's not okay! What the hell are you thinking, Seth?.. This is dangerous. You could fucking hit an artery and die or something!.."_

_"I've been fine for this long, So why wouldn't I be fine for any longer?"_

_"Seth... How long have you been doing this?.."_

_"About two years now."_

_"And I've never noticed.. Seth?"_

_"Yeah?.."_

_"Let me see your arm."_

_"Fuck no!"_

_"Please?"_

_"I said no!"_

_"Seth.. Please.."_

_"Fine.._" Seth uncovered his arm, Holding it out for roman. And with that, roman slowly leaned down, Kissing his cuts. Each and every one of them, Bringing Seth to tears by the time he finished. _"roman?.."_

_"Yes, Seth?"_ Seth wrapped his arms around roman's neck, kissing him passionately. roman smiled into the kiss, And wrapped his arms around Seth, Kissing him back. They whispered to each other_ "I love you."_ And kissed again.


End file.
